


Renaming

by qweendweeb



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qweendweeb/pseuds/qweendweeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons looses his dog and Grif just so happens to find him. Or well, technically the dog found Grif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renaming

Grif was sprawled out on his couch, watching something stupid on TV. It was just another saturday night spent alone and bored.

Until he heard a bark. Which was new because he definitely didn’t own a dog, didn’t think he was responsible enough to care for another living being. Grif was barely responsible enough to take care of himself, really.

He aimed the remote at the television and pressed the mute button, then waited for the sound to come again. It didn’t and after a few minutes Grif decided to unmute the TV.

Except that the second he did, Grif could’ve sworn he heard another bark. Against his own will, Grif lifted himself up off the couch and started to walk around his apartment. Really, it was a small apartment, so Grif didn’t actually have many places to look.

He found nothing until he opened the door to his bedroom. Inside he saw his window wide open, red curtains blowing in the wind. Grif’s gaze shifted from the window to his bed, where a lump was moving around under his blankets.

He walked over to the bed and said a silent prayer, hoping the dog wasn’t vicious enough to bite him. Grif pulled away the blanket to find a small pug staring back at him.

“How the fuck..?” He voiced out loud. Grif gently reached for the puppy,who happily obliged in being picked up. “Where did you come from?” Grif talked to the dog, the dog only barked in reply.

Still holding the dog  to his chest, Grif stuck his head out the window. The only logical way the dog could have gotten in would be from the fire escape, that would have to mean that the dog belonged to one of Grif’s neighbors.

“I’m gunna have to take care of this aren't I?” He spoke aloud again after briefly considering setting the dog outside on the fire escape and closing his window. His voice of reason told him that, yes, yes he was.

“Donut. I can’t find him anywhere.” Simmons’ voice cracked with stress and worry. Simmons held the phone tightly, his knuckles going completely white.

“Can’t find who, Simmons? You need to calm down.” Donut’s soothed the older man, trying to understand what was happening.

“Gus! He- He’s missing!”

“Your dog?” Donut asked.

“Yes my _dog_. What other Gus do you know?” Simmons sounded irritated. He looked around his apartment, the place looked like a tornado flew around just a few minutes before. Simmons felt like he could cry.

“Sorry, I wasn’t thinking. It’ll be okay we’ll find him.” Donut mentally canceled all of his plans for the day.

Simmons sighed, “Thank you, Donut.”

“No problem, buddy. I'll be over in ten.”

 

“So I found this dog.” Grif said when Tucker walked in without knocking first. Tucker headed straight for the kitchen, then walked back in with a beer in his hand.

“You found a dog?” Tucker got comfortable on the recliner while Grif sat with the dog snuggled in his lap.

“Technically the dog found me. He climbed in through the fire escape and came into my bedroom.” Tucker gave Grif a look. Grif sighed “Don’t you dare fucking say it, man. It’s a fucking dog.”

“D’you name it?”

“No, I’m gunna have to give it back eventually. Plus I don’t even know if it’s a boy or girl.”

Tucker just shrugged, “Give it a gender neutral name. Like Alex. Or Jordan. Oh! Name it Rory.”

“You seem to have a lot of good ideas for names after naming your kid after yourself.” Grif raised an eyebrow, petting the pug in his lap.

“Fuck you, dude.” Just then the dog sprung out of Grifs lap, jumped around a few times and landed swiftly onto Tucker. “Wow, he’s really light on his feet.”

“What, like a puma?” Grif asked, patting the hair off his jeans.

“Maybe you should call him that.” Tucker suggested, he lifted the dog to his face, smiling at the wrinkled pug. “Do you like that? Puma?”

“I said we’re not naming it. We have to go find the owner.” Grif sighed, feeling bad knowing that it’s owner is probably worrying themselves sick.

“Sorry dude.” Tucker said standing up. He walked over to set Puma back onto Grif’s lap. “You’re gunna have to do that on your own. I gotta date with a guy named after a state.”

“I fucking hate you.” Grif stated perfectly monotonously.

“Love you too, asswipe.” Tucker said over his shoulder as he walked towards the door. “Good luck with Puma.”

“Why did you even _come_ here?” Grif called as the door shut behind Tucker. He could hear Tucker laugh from the hallway.

 

“Maybe we should start from the bottom floor and work our way up.” Donut suggested.

“There’s four floors. It would make more sense for you to take the top two floors and I’ll take the bottom two floors.” Simmons rubbed his temples.

“What ever you say, Simmons.” There’s a slight strain to Donut's voice, seeing as he’d had to deal with an irritated Simmons all day.

“Call me if you find him.” Simmons said as they parted ways.

 

Grif was just putting on his favorite orange hoodie and a different pair of jeans after Puma pissed on the ones he was wearing before. He grabbed the dog and and opened the door. On the other side of the door stood a man Grif had never seen before, who was holding a hand up like he was about to knock on the door.

“Gus?!” The red-head’s eyes went wide, he looked filled with relief. He reached for Puma and held him close to his chest.

“Um?” Grif stated so eloquently, Grif’s chest swelled at how how happy the stranger looked.

“Where did you find my dog?” He asked, looking up from Puma.

“Ah, he kinda broke into my house using the fire escape.” Grif explained sticking a thumb out and pointing behind him. “I- I’m Grif, by the way. I was about to go out and find Puma’s owner. But I guess you found me.”

“I’m Simmons. Sorry, but did you call my dog ‘Puma’?” Simmons asked obviously confused.

“Uh, yeah. It was just a name me and my friend came up with. I’m assuming his name is actually Gus?” Grif asked, Simmons nodded, looking down at the pug. “You should probably get a collar.”  He reached out to pet Puma- no, Gus’s head.

“I live in the apartment right above you.”

“Oh, thats-” Grif was cut off by a phone ringing.

“Sorry.” Simmons said, holding Gus in one hand and reaching into his pocket to grab his phone. He takes a few steps away, but not out of earshot for Grif to hear.

“Hey, I found him.” Then a small pause. “Yeah, yeah. He was in the apartment right under mine.” Another pause. “Okay. I’ll see you later. Thanks again. Bye.” Simmons hung up the phone and turned back to his neighbor.

“So…” Grif found himself searching for something to talk about, not wanting Simmons to leave just yet.

“Um, I should probably go. Thanks. For finding my dog.” Simmons nodded, then turned on his heel and started to walk down the hallway.

“No problem.” Grif said a little disappointedly as he watched Simmons walk away..

 

A few weeks later, once again on a Saturday, except much, much earlier than before. 

Grif was in the middle of a dream. A very good dream, the kind that he’d remember in the morning. It was all going like most good dreams go, but then the redhead stradling Grif and leaned down to licked Grif’s lips.

That woke him up immediately to a pug standing on his chest.

“Hey Puma.” Grif’s groggy voice was raspy. The dog got of his chest and cuddled into Grif’s side, Grif turned his head slightly to look up at the red numbers informing him it was three in the morning. Grif sighed, “Guess you’re sleeping here tonight.” He rubbed the dog’s head then turned into his pillow and fell back asleep.

Later in the morning, Grif awoke, again, to Puma. Though this time he was jumping on Grif’s chest. “Fuck you, dude.” Grif chuckled a little. He got up, carrying Puma into the kitchen. “I have no idea what to feed you.” He said looking into his fridge. Setting the dog down on the counter, Grif pulled out a burger from In & Out he’d bought the day before and heated it up. After the microwave dinged, Grif put the burger in a bowl and set it in front of Puma, who happily ate it.

“I’m gunna go change. You stay here.” He commanded. Once Grif got back the burger was done and Puma was laid out in his sink. “Alright come’er.” Grif mumbled as he lifted the dog once again.

Grif knocked exactly three times on the door that he really hoped belonged to Simmons. After a few seconds the door opened, Simmons looked at Grif, surprised and confused.

“How did?”

“I don’t know. I think he likes me though.” Grif smiled a small smile, trying not to think about the dream he had before he was interrupted.

“I thought he was still sleeping. Wow, I. Thank you.” Simmons said reaching out for his dog.

“No problem.” Grif replied, handing off the dog. He was about to turn and leave when Simmons stopped him.

“I, uh. Was just making breakfast. Waffles. Do you want to join me, maybe? If you’re not busy.” He stumbled over his words making Grif smile.

“I’d love to.”

The third time it happened wasn’t like the others. This time, Grif was late for work. Also, he had no idea the dog had snuck into his house.

The rushed knocking at his door felt a little redundant. “Tucker! I know, I know! I’ll be out in a second.” He called out. Tucker knocked again, Grif hopped into the hallway and opened the door while still pulling his legs into his jeans. “You couldn’t wait five-” Grif looked up to see that it was definitely not Tucker at his door.

“Um.” Simmons said at the half dressed man. Grif could see the blush form on Simmons’ cheeks.

Quickly pulling his pants up completely, Grif stood up straight and carded a hand through his messy hair. “Simmons. Hi. Can I help you?”

“I think that Gus might be here?” He tilted his voice up at the end of his sentence, making it sound like a question. Grif took a moment to notice the bags under SImmons’ really, really pretty eyes.

“I haven’t seen him,” But just as Grif said it a bark came from inside. “Guess Puma’s hiding.” He said looking into the apartment.

“His name is Gus.”

“I know, but ‘Puma’ is so much better. ‘Gus’ sounds like the name of a forty year old Mexican man.” Grif explained.

Simmons starred at him in confusing. “That was weirdly specific.”

“Yeah well,” Grif said pushing the door open wide. “Come in, start looking.”

The two scoured the place, not finding a thing. Simmons continually called out Gus, in hopes that the dog would respond.

As a last resort thing, Grif called out ‘Puma’ and earned a bark. Simmons’ head snapped up, he narrowed his eyes at Grif who tried to hold back a laugh.

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

They followed the bark to a closet that occurred to neither of them to check. Grif turned on the light and both of them started to check under clothes and in boxes. Behind them, Grif heard a thump and the door closed, before it did Grif caught a glimpse of the dog running away.

“Puma!” Grif yelled, grabbing the door knob. The door refused to budge, Grif rammed his shoulder into it, but the door stayed shut. “Son of a _bitch_.”  

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Simmons groaned.

“I know. I was already late for work. Fuck.”

“Maybe if you closed your window this wouldn’t be happening.”

“Are you blaming me for your dog constantly breaking into my house?! Maybe if you could keep better track of it, he wouldn’t be running away all the time.” Grif flared up.

“Oh please. He’s probably just drawn to the smell of old shoes!” Simmons yelled right back into Grif’s face. The two were inches apart in the small room.

“Oh yeah?! Are you sure your dog doesn’t just prefer a less uptight owner? You would think that after three times of Puma running away it would seem more obvious that it’s not him. It’s _you_!”

“How _dare_ you?” Simmons asked, shocked. He was angrier than Grif had ever seen him. “You don’t even know me, I-”

Grif decided he’d heard enough of Simmons screaming. In less than a second Grif had his hands balled in Simmons’ shirt, lifting a fist to punch the yelling red-head, but somehow Grif  ended up pulling him forward and crushing their mouths together.  Simmons lifted his hands to Grif’s shoulders, about to push him away, but then slid arms around Grif’s shoulders and pulls the hawaiian closer.

The closet heated up pretty quickly. Grif pulled back a little in favor of biting down on the soft skin of Simmons’ neck. Simmons leaned his head back and let out a small moan.

Of course, Grif thinks, of course it was too good to last. Grif heard the door open behind them but didn’t let go of Simmons until someone cleared their throat.

“Dude, you realize this is your apartment. You don’t need to hide.” Tucker sounded amused, Grif and Simmons turned to look at him breaking apart. Tucker stood with Puma held to his chest.

“Puma locked us in here.” Simmons said. He pushed past Tucker and walked into the living room, Grif and Tucker followed.

“A dog locked you in the closet?” Tucker looked down at the pug he was still holding.

“Yeah, and he did it on purpose. How did you even know we were in there?” Grif asked.

“This little guy was standing outside of the door.” He sets Puma down on the coffee table. “Wash said he’s gunna kick your ass for missing the beginning of your shift, and that you better be there before your lunch break ends.” Tucker turned to leave, not waiting for a response.

“Tell Wash to bite me. Yeah I’ll be there.”

After Tucker left, Simmons moved to pick up his dog. Grif realized something and started to smile widely.

“What the fuck are you smiling at?”

“Nothin’.” Grif says lightly. “Just that you called your dog Puma.”

“No I didn’t.” Simmons looks confused and annoyed.

“Oh, but you did. _You_ said ‘Puma locked us in here.’ You didn’t even hesitate.” Grif knows he has a shit eating grin on his face, but doesn’t even care because Simmons looks more than adorable when his face gets all red, nearly matching his hair.

“Well it’s _your_ fucking fault. What kind of person renames another person’s dog? Dick move.”

 

This time, after it happened so often that Puma couldn't surprise Grif anymore, this time Puma caught Grif off guard.

His headphones were on, the sounds of the video game and his friends yelling into their mics drowned out any other noise within the apartment.

“Ah, _fuck_! You fucking fucked me.” Church’s annoyed voice came through the speakers as the match ended.

“Yeah, how does it feel to be my bitch, you bi-” Grif cut his own gloating off by screaming as something tackled the back of his head to the couch. He pushed himself up and watched as Puma scrambled across the living room floor into the kitchen.

Out of his now skewered headphones he heard confused questions coming from the group.

“Shit fucking, goddamn dog tackled my head.” He muttered into the mic, a chorus of laughter erupted from his friends.

“How does it feel to be a dog’s bitch, you bitch.” Church said in a mocking tone.

“Fuck you guys. I gotta go.” He left the group without any further goodbye.

Grif got up and walked to the bedroom where he saw Simmons lying on his back, holding a book above his face.

“Hey, nerd. Your dog is hungry.” Grif informed Simmons from the doorway.

“Then feed him.” He replied without look away from his book.

“He’s your dog.”

“How long are you gunna keep that excuse up?” Simmons asked.

“‘Till it stops working, baby.”

Simmons sighed as he put down the book and got up. He walked to the door, stopping right in front of Grif.  “Remind me why I moved in with you again?”

Grif smiled, “Because,” He leaned forward to kiss Simmons, it was short and sweet and perfect. He moved back just slightly, their lips still brushing together as he spoke. “I’m fucking great in bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot I decided to finally finish as I procrastinate writing the next chapter in The World's Tough. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
